Sequel Treat You Better : Better Than
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: Jongin menghilang setengah jam sebelum pulang kerja. Lalu Chanyeol menyadari jika Jongin terkunci di dalam freezer room bersuhu minus 20 derajat celcius. Seluruh toko gempar dan Sehun datang diwaktu yang tepat. Melihat bagaimana Sehun memperlakukan Jongin, Chanyeol sadar jika Sehun lebih baik. Dia telah memutuskan. HunKai f.t Chanyeol. Yaoi. Boy x boy.


**kimkaaaaaa** _mengirim_ _sebuah_ _foto_

 _1 menit yang lalu_

 **Postingan pertama wajahmu. Maaf ya tidak pernah memperlihatkanmu pada duniaku. Kamu terlalu tampan, aku takut teman-temanku jatuh cinta padamu. Hehehe... happy 2nd anniversary oohsehun and** _ **happy**_ _ **valentine**_ **.** _ **I**_ _ **love**_ _ **you**_ _ **my**_ _ **hubby**_ ***heart***

Itu adalah foto Jongin yang tengah mencium pipi Sehun dengan mesra sambil berselca. Dengan latar belakang pantai Jeju.

 **baekhyunee_exo** HEH! KAU SUDAH MENIKAH?! TOLONG TAMPAR AKU! *die*

 **galaxyfan2** ASTAGA! *caplock terinjak **baehyunee_exo**

 **hwayoungoh** kau benar-benar misterius **kimkaaaaaa** tau-tau sudah menikah!

 **diodo** O_O seriusan?

 **hztao** ciee bulan madu kedua. Selamat bersenang-senang bos **oohsehun** dan nyonya **kimkaaaaaa**

 **7_luhan_m** akhirnya go publik **kimkaaaaaa**

 **baozibao** loh manager **7_luhan_m** sudah tahu?

 **bangminah** ternyata lelaki tampan tempo hari adalah suami **kimkaaaaaa** O_O

 **naeunpinku** seluruh karyawan gempar! dan **real_pcy** patah hati

 **real_pcy** selamat atas pernikahannya **kimkaaaaaa**

 **naeunpinku** aku turut berduka **real_pcy** *pray*

 **galaxyfan2** aku turut berduka **real_pcy** *pray* (1)

 **baekhyunee_exo** aku turut berduka **real_pcy** *pray* (2)

 **hwayoungoh** aku turut berduka **real_pcy** *pray* (3)

 **diodo** aku turut berduka **real_pcy** *pray* (69)

 **7_luhan_m** Sehun adalah sepupuku **baozibao**

 **7_luhan_m** aku turut berduka **real_pcy** *pray* (100)

 **real_pcy** _WHAT THE FUCK YOU ALL!_

 **7_luhan_m** hei kalian, ini kan jam kerja! Kenapa kalian keluyuran di instagram milik orang?! Kembali bekerja atau saya sita ponsel kalian.

 **galaxyfan2** jangan pak!

 **baekhyunee_exo** jangan pak! (2)

 **bangminah** jangan pak! (3)

 **kimkaaaaaa** berisik!

 **oohsehun** ?

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Jeju, Jongin baru saja selesai mandi dan dia hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ nya. Duduk di tepi ranjang dekat nakas seraya mengambil ponselnya. Menilik akun instagramnya dan mendapati notifikasinya membludak.

Hah... teman-temannya memang konyol. Jadi setelah Jongin mengetikkan beberapa huruf, ia memilih untuk membuka BBM nya dan mengamati RU. Baekhyun sengaja meng _capture_ postingan Jongin di instagram dan menjadikannya sebagai _display_ _picture_. Ck! Sempat-sempatnya si ember itu. Namun melihat status yang di tulis Baekhyun yang berbunyi _'keduluan start ternyata'_ justru membuat Jongin terkikik. Lalu Chanyeol mengubah _display_ _picture_ menjadi gambar hati yang patah. Entah apa maksudnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun memasuki kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap sambil memainkan ponselnya. Lalu duduk di samping Jongin.

"Sudah berani posting terang-terangan tentang aku rupanya," Sehun berkomentar setelah meletakkan ponsel miliknya dan beralih memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin sambil ikut melihat ponsel yang masih Jongin otak-atik.

"Iya, supaya mereka berhenti menjodohkanku dengan Chanyeol,"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk di bahu Jongin. "Sepertinya si Chanyeol itu memang suka padamu. Lu Han _hyung_ juga bilang begitu,"

Jongin tertawa, "Teman-temanku memang gila. Bagaimana jika mengadakan acara dengan teman-temanku? Supaya kau juga kenal mereka,"

"Mm... boleh,"

Jongin lalu beringsut memeluk leher Sehun dengan hangat.

"Kau wangi," Sehun menciumi ceruk leher Jongin.

"Hm," Jongin menggeliat geli. "Jika aku juga menyukainya bagaimana?"

"Kau mungkin menyukainya, namun apa kau yakin kau menyukainya lebih dari kau menyukaiku?" Jawab Sehun dengan suara berat sambil memindahkan Jongin ke atas pangkuannya.

"Percaya diri sekali," Jongin bergidik sementara Sehun mulai bergerilya di tubuh Jongin. Ia menurunkan _barthrobe_ Jongin hingga mengekpos bahu dan dada mulus Jongin. Dan Sehun mulai mengecupi bahu sempit itu. Sementara tangannya merayap di lengan Jongin dan mengambil alih ponsel Jongin.

 _"Cause I know, I can treat you better,"_ Sehun menyeringai dibalik kecupannya dengan suara rendah yang berhasil membuat sang _bottom_ meremat bahunya.

Jongin yang asyik menggeliat tidak menyadari jika Sehun diam-diam membuka aplikasi kamera di ponsel Jongin. Sehun sengaja menghisap leher Jongin sambil menatap ke arah kamera dengan seringai setan. Dan memposting hasil jepretannya itu di akun milik Jongin.

 **kimkaaaaaa** _mengirim sebuah foto_

 _1 menit yang lalu_

 **Aku adalah milik oohsehun**

Sebelum melempar ponsel Jongin ke atas nakas. Dan menindih Jongin di tempat tidur. Tanpa peduli notifikasi instagram Jongin yang mendadak banjir.

" _Just for you to know_ , aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Jongin tertawa seraya menarik kerah Sehun hingga bibir mereka hampir saling bersentuhan. "Bodoh," Jongin mengumpat dengan suara seksi yang membuat libido Sehun naik seketika. "Memang siapa yang akan meminta dilepaskan olehmu? Kita sudah menikah 2 tahun dan masa pacaran kita tidaklah singkat. Banyak lelaki yang lebih baik darimu, tapi aku tetap memilihmu, kau tahu kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Karena aku menyadari jika diluar sana juga ada banyak lelaki _uke_ yang lebih baik dariku namun kau tetap memilih bertahan denganku,"

"Oh ya? Aku bisa saja selingkuh tanpa ketahuan." Sehun berseringai setan sambil menatap lekat mata Jongin.

"Ya, coba saja. Maka aku akan selingkuh juga,"

Lalu mereka tertawa. Karena mereka tahu bahwa perselingkuhan tidaklah benar. Mereka sama-sama tahu jika mereka tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Karena mereka saling percaya.

Sehun tidak terlalu mengekang Jongin dalam berteman. Dia percaya pada Jongin. Memiliki teman adalah hak Jongin. Walau Sehun itu kadang posesifnya tidak tertolong dan _over_ protektif, namun ia tahu dimana batasannya. Mengekang pasangan bukan hal baik. Lagipula dia sudah mengikat Jongin dengan kuat agar tak bisa lari. Menggunakan tali bernama pernikahan. Dia memang jarang menunjukkan kecemburuan. Namun jangan salah, sekalinya cemburu Sehun itu jadi seperti singa buas. Tapi Jongin selalu tahu bagaimana menghadapinya.

Mengalah. Itu adalah kunci. Cinta bukan tentang siapa yang benar. Namun cinta adalah bagaimana saling mengerti dan percaya.

Tidak masalah Jongin dekat dengan teman-temannya. Tidak masalah teman-teman Jongin sering bermanja. Yang penting, Jongin seutuhnya milik Sehun. Yang penting, Jongin selalu mencintainya. Yang penting, hati Jongin hanya untuk Sehun. Yang penting, Sehun adalah prioritas utama dalam benak Jongin.

Untuk masalah si Chanyeol itu, sebenarnya Sehun tahu kalau lelaki jangkung itu sungguh suka dengan istrinya yang tengah mencium bibirnya dengan amat lembut dibawahnya ini. Dari Lu Han yang merupakan manager utama di supermarket tempat Jongin bekerja sekaligus kakak sepupunya. Dan Jongin memang tidak menganggap Chanyeol lebih dari teman.

Kalau memang Jongin menaruh hati pada si Chan itu, Jongin pasti tidak akan semudah ini menyerahkan tubuhnya dengan pasrah untuk Sehun jamah. Mendesah dengan suara seksi.

 _"I like when you moan for me,"_ Sehun menatap penuh nafsu pada istrinya yang memasang ekspresi sayu sambil meremat bahu sang suami yang masih lengkap dengan kemeja putihnya, Sehun memainkan satu tangannya di dada kiri Jongin. Yah, kebutuhan seks dalam pernikahan itu wajar kan?

Meremat. Memijat. Dan mengusap. Jongin membusungkan dadanya dengan mata terpejam dan menggeliat lebih sering atas perlakuan Sehun.

"Ahhhh..." Jongin bangkit, dengan segera memeluk leher sang suami. Sehun merespon dengan mendudukkan Jongin di pangkuannya hingga kini posisi Jongin lebih tinggi darinya dan wajahnya tepat berada di depan dada Jongin yang nampak mengeras.

Satu tangan Jongin menekan kepala belakang Sehun dan sengaja mengarahkan mulut Sehun di puting kirinya. Sehun segera mengulum puting coklat Jongin yang sudah tegang. Memutari dengan lidah dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Ia mengulanginya beberapa kali, bahkan ia meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ di dada itu sebelum beralih ke dada yang satunya.

"A-ahh... ahhh..." Sementara kaki Jongin semakin melingkar dengan erat di pinggang Sehun hingga _bathrobe_ yang sudah berantakan ditubuhnya semakin nampak berantakan. Bahkan _bathrobe_ bagian bawahnya sudah tergulung sebatas paha. Hingga penisnya yang sudah menegang bergesekan dengan perut Sehun yang masih tertutupi kemeja.

Mendengar desahan berat Jongin membuat Sehun semakin gencar mempermainkan tubuh atas Jongin. Ia lantas melepas _bathrobe_ bagian atas Jongin hingga terjuntai di pinggangnya. Nampaklah tubuh atas Jongin yang sudah sedikit berkeringat dengan lengan yang jenjang dan mulus. _Kissmark-kissmark_ karya Sehun nampak indah membuat Sehun menatap tubuh halus itu dengan tatapan memuja. Hingga ia kembali menyerang dengan mencium bibir Jongin dan melumatnya penuh nafsu seraya mengusap-usap punggung Jongin.

Jemari lentik Jongin bergerak melepas kancing kemeja Sehun dan melepasnya. Sekarang mereka sama-sama _topless_ dengan perbedaan warna kulit yang kontras. Tanpa melepas pagutan, Jongin dengan sengaja mengesekkan pantatnya diatas penis Sehun yang sudah mengeras didalam celana jeans hitamnya. Membuat Sehun mendesah hingga memutus ciuman mereka.

Mereka bertatapan, nafas Jongin memburu dengan bibir yang bengkak dan merah, sedikit terbuka. Mengkilat seksi karena saliva.

"S-Sehun," Jongin meraih sabuk celana Sehun untuk melepas pengaitnya.

"Hm?" Sehun menyibak poni Jongin yang masih basah karena keramas tadi. Membelai pipi Jongin dengan lembut. Sebelum menyerang leher Jongin sampai lelaki tan itu kembali jatuh di atas kasur dan membuat banyak tanda ciuman disana.

"Hhhh..." Sehun menjilat turun menulusuri dada seraya melepas ikatan _bathrobe_ Jongin yang sudah kendor. Hingga kini tubuh Jongin benar-benar _naked_ dan Sehun membuat tanda merah di area perut Jongin. "Ahhh~" Tubuh dibawahnya itu bergetar ketika Sehun menciumi paha dalam Jongin dan menjilatinya.

Sehun yang sudah tak tahan karena desahan Jongin menjadi, segera melepas celananya hingga kini tubuhnya sama-sama _naked_. Pipi Jongin merona padam melihat tubuh suaminya yang kekar. Nampak sangat kokoh dan kuat. Apalagi otot-otot lengannya menonjol. Oh Sehun sangat seksi dan maskulin.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya demi meraih bahu kekar Sehun. Namun Sehun justru menautkan telapak dan jemari mereka. Kembali menindih dan mengunci pergerakan Jongin dengan jemari bertautan.

Kaki Jongin mengangkang lebar, seolah adalah isyarat untuk Sehun. Gesekan tak sengaja yang terjadi pada penis mereka membuat keduanya terpejam sejenak karena gelenyar menyenangkan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh mereka. Sebelum kembali saling bertatapan.

" _In me. Ride me. Touch me. Kiss me._ Ahhh... Sehun... Ahhh~..." Jongin meracau dengan tubuh yang semakin menggeliat tak terkendali. Mendesah karena Sehun menggesekkan penis mereka semakin intens. "Malam ini aku sepenuhnya milikmu. Semua yang ada padaku adalah milikmu. Hanya untukmu. Nghhhh..."

"Darling, apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

"Yeah, Sehun. Aku sangat sadar. Memenuhi hasratmu adalah kewajibanku sebagai pasanganmu yang sah. Aku tidak ingin suamiku kecewa karena aku menolak seks dengannya. _I'm yours. Only yours._ Tubuhku milikmu."

"Wow, _Baby_. Kau semakin manis saja," Ia semakin melebarkan kaki Jongin dan bersiap untuk memasukkan penisnya di hole Jongin yang telah berkedut minta diisi. Sehun meraih sebuah botol berisi cairan kental, melumuri penis besarnya dengan benda itu, sebagai penetrasi.

Jongin tersenyum. Sebelum tubuhnya tersentak. Karena Sehun memasukkan penisnya dalam sekali dorong. Lengket dan licin karena penetrasi yang Sehun gunakan. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Sehun mulai bergerak. Ia mencium bibir Jongin secara penuh. Sementara dibawah sana ia menggenjot lubang Jongin dengan tempo pelan dan lembut, membuat Jongin mendesah tertahan sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sehun yang telah basah karena keringat. Sehun mengulum bibir seksi Jongin dengan diiringi desahan.

"Ahmhh.. Sehunnhhh... Terushh..." Jongin lantas meracau ketika bibirnya telah bebas. Sehun menaikkan tempo sodokannya pada lubang Jongin. Membuat tubuh tan berkeringat itu terhentak-hentak semakin brutal.

"Ohh... Jongin, kau masih ketat sekali~"

"Ahh... Sehun... Ah ah ah ah... Sehun-ie hh... Ohh... Lebih cepat... Ahh..." Jongin ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya dan ia memeluk Sehun. Sengaja menenggelamkan wajah Sehun di lehernya. Membuat lelaki berkulit putih itu sepontan menghisapi kulit leher _tan_ itu dan menjilatinya hingga nampak basah mengkilat tanpa mengurangi tempo sodokan. Jongin mendongak, memberikan Sehun jangkauan lebih luas di lehernya.

"Ohhhhh... Sehunnnn~" Ketika tubuh Jongin mulai melemah, Sehun tahu jika dia telah mengenai titik pusat Jongin. Ia semakin cepat menggenjot lubang Jongin. Menumbuk beberapa kali tepat pada kenikmatan Jongin.

Tubuh Jongin semakin bergetar diluar kendalinya. Suara desahannya semakin tak terkendali, bahkan penisnya sudah mulai mengeluarkan precum.

Ketika ia merasa sebentar lagi akan klimaks, ia sengaja menarik Sehun dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang.

Kedua tangannya terkulai begitu saja diatas spray yang telah berantakan. Setelah keduanya sama-sama melepaskan hasrat, Sehun nampak membelai rambut Jongin lembut dan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo sangat pelan. Ia dapat merasakan _manhole_ Jongin masih berdenyut meremat-remat penisnya. Ia juga merasakan sebagian spermanya merembes keluar dari lubang Jongin. Dan itu erotis menurutnya.

Nafas keduanya memburu. Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum kecil sebelum Sehun melayangkan kecupan panjang di pipi Jongin.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin~" Baekhyun yang baru saja datang begitu melihat Jongin tengah berganti sragam koki di depan loker, ia langsung berlari kearahnya. Menubruk tubuh Jongin tanga tedeng aling-aling hingga membuat tubuh yang hanya berbalut singlet putih dan sragam koki yang baru terpakai separuh itu hampir saja terjungkal.

"Oh _shit_! Bagaimana jika aku terantuk bangku!?" Jongin mengumpat kesal seraya berusaha untuk menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyingkirkan Baekhyun dari punggungnya. Si gila dari devisi _seafood_ ini memang kadang kurang ajar! Sementara Chanyeol dan Kris yang juga sedang berganti seragam hanya melihat.

"Kau hutang penjelasan!" Tuntut Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jongin dengan tidak sopan. Kemudian Chanyeol dan Kris mengerti maksud Baekhyun. Tak hanya Baekhyun, tapi mereka juga membutuhkan penjelasan dari Jongin. Penjelasan tentang kejadian tempo hari yang membuat seantero toko gempar sekaligus petaka untuk hati Chanyeol.

"Penjelasan apa?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengerjapkan matanya polos. Ia sungguh tak mengerti.

"Hei, jangan sok polos ya! Kau kan yang memposting foto aneh di instagram," Tuding Baekhyun lagi. "Benar-benar! Kukira kau anak polos. Ternyata tidak. Sejak kapan kau jadi rusak begini sih?! Apakah si Sehun itu yang membuat Jongin manisku jadi begini? Aish, _jinjja_! Aku ingin menghajar bajingan itu sekarang juga!"

"Hah? Maksudmu apa sih, _Hyung_?" Jongin memasang wajah kebingungan karena dia sungguh tidak mengerti maksud Baekhyun marah-marah dengan membawa nama Sehun. "Aku tidak posting apa-apa setelah aku _upload_ foto Sehun,"

"Masa?" Baekhyun bergidik, "Apa mungkin si Sehun itu membajak akunmu? Iyasih kau tidak mungkin upload foto ' _ewh_ ' itu. Kalau si Sehun itu aku percaya. Tampan sih tapi kelihatan mesum juga,"

Sementara dalam hati Jongin langsung shock, _"Kok dia tahu Sehun mesum?"_

"Sepertinya, foto aneh yang Baekhyun maksud adalah ini," Kris menengahi sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto di akun instagram Jongin.

Mata Jongin membulat sempurna ketika melihat sebuah foto yang menampilkan Sehun tengah mengecup lehernya. " _Fuck_ _off_! Aku akan membunuhnya nanti!"

Sementara Chanyeol telah selesai berganti seragam. Ia lebih memilih tak ikut campur. Jadi dia hanya diam dan pergi tanpa sepatah sapaan. Melengos begitu saja. Membuat ketiga orang yang tersisa bingung dengan sikap tak biasa Chanyeol. Karena biasanya, bocah _merchandaise_ itu akan menyapa atau bercanda dengan Jongin setiap kali bertemu. Tapi sekarang tidak. Chanyeol justru acuh di hari pertama Jongin kembali masuk kerja setelah cuti.

Tanpa penjelasanpun Kris dan Baekhyun sudah tahu mengapa Chanyeol berubah drastis begini. Dan mereka sama-sama membatin miris atas patah hatinya Chanyeol. Ketika mereka beralih pada Jongin, keduanya mendesah. Karena Jongin nampak hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos seraya menatap punggung Chanyeol yang sudah menghilang. Lalu Jongdae dan Kyungsoo baru saja datang langsung nyeletuk, "Ada apa dengan wajah Chanyeol? Buruk sekali!"

"Matamu rabun, Chanyeol masih tampan!" Jongin membela dengan polosnya.

Lalu Kris dan Baekhyun menepuk pelan dahi masing-masing, meratapi kepolosan teman mereka yang menjurus tidak peka! Sementara Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang giliran mengerjap _cengo_.

 _"Bukan itu yang mereka maksud, Jong!"_ Baekhyun mengesah dalam hati. Ia memilih untuk meraih kedua bahu Jongin dan menghadapkan pemuda bersuami itu padanya. Baekhyun lantas mengusap-usap kepala Jongin dengan ekspresi miris. Meratapi kepolosan teman kerjanya yang kelewatan itu.

Kris lalu berkutat kembali dengan kancing seragam securitynya yang belum terkancing dengan benar.

.

.

.

Sejak pagi aktivitas kerja mereka berjalan dengan lancar dan normal seperti biasanya. Walau diselimuti obrolan mengenai Jongin yang telah bersuamikan seorang lelaki tampan dan Chanyeol yang patah hati, tapi aktivitas melayani pelanggan tidak terganggu. Yah, mereka profesional kalau boleh dibilang.

Chanyeol nampak sedang memajang _product_ _instan_ _food_ di salah satu _gondola_ yang berada di dekat station Jongin. Chanyeol dapat melihat jika pemuda _tan_ itu nampak sibuk memasak. 3 orang _customer_ sepertinya menunggu pesanan mereka. Lalu Baekhyun datang membawa sepiring cumi-cumi mentah yang sudah ia bersihkan di station _seafood_. Meletakkan cumi-cumi _sero_ _fresh_ yang telah dipotong-potong itu diatas meja proses Jongin. Lalu membantu Jongin yang kualahan memasak, karena Yixing sedang libur.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan menyadari Chanyeol yang termenung didepan gondola sembari menatap Jongin kemanapun lelaki _tan_ itu bergerak. Baekhyun tahu arti tatapan Chanyeol itu. Pemuda jangkung itu mungkin sedang berangan tentang Jongin. Atau bisa jadi tengah meratapi cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. _Well_ , sedikit banyak Baekhyun tahu bagaimana rasanya diberi harapan palsu oleh orang yang disukai.

"Kasihan kau, Chanyeol," Gumam Baekhyun miris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Sebelum melonjak kaget karena pekikan Jongin yang menyuruh Baekhyun mengaduk masakannya.

Lalu Chanyeol kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun memutuskan meninggalkan Jongin yang telah selesai memenuhi pesanan pelanggan dan saat ini sedang merapikan mejanya. Baekhyun beralih pada station _meat_ _&_ _poultry_ saat seorang _customer_ mendatangi namun Ravi yang seharusnya berjaga sedang ijin ke toilet, jadi Baekhyun menggantikannya melayani pelanggan.

Setengah jam lagi shift pagi akan berakhir. Jongin telah selesai membersihkan area kerjanya. Hal terakhir yang perlu ia lakukan adalah memasukkan bahan yang tersisa kedalam _chiller_ dan _freezer_ _room_.

Jongin membuka pintu freezer room sambil membawa sewadah _crabstick_ yang telah di _wrapping_ rapat, berniat memasukkannya ke dalam _freezer_ _room_ supaya awet sampai besok dan tidak rusak.

Namun ia terlambat menyadari jika pintunya rusak dan menutup sendiri. Mengunci dirinya di dalam ruangan bersuhu minus 20,3 derajat celcius. Sementara tombol on/off berada diluar.

Jongin menggedor kalap dan berteriak sekencang mungkin. Berharap seseorang dapat mendengar teriakan minta tolongnya. Namun nihil! Ruangan itu rapat! Suaranya tidak sampai terdengar oleh siapapun diluar, bahkan sekalipun Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk menyemprot lantai areanya yang berdampingan dengan dinding _freezer_ _room_.

.

.

.

Jongdae sedang melepas seragam kerjanya di depan loker. Teman-teman shift pagi juga melakukan hal yang sama ketika mendengar ponsel berdering dari dalam loker Jongin. Loker itu terkunci dan Jongin tidak kelihatan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jongin dimana?" Jongdae yang lokernya bersebelahan dengan Jongin angkat bicara. Selain karena ponsel yang berisik, bocah itu juga tidak nampak. Padahal sudah waktunya pulang.

"Iya ya," Baekhyun menjawab, "Setelah membereskan areanya, dia tidak kelihatan,"

"Aku juga tidak lihat," Sahut Kris.

"Kemana bocah itu? Apa di ruang manager?" Ravi menimpali.

"Untuk apa? Manager tidak memanggilnya tuh," Jawab Kris.

Sementara Chanyeol nampak diam mendengarkan seraya memasang kancing kemejanya. Ia teringat jika setengah jam yang lalu ia melihat Jongin memasuki _freezer_. Baekhyun bilang setelah membersihkan area anak itu tidak terlihat lagi, dan itu adalah waktu yang hampir sama dengan masuknya Jongin ke dalam _freezer_.

Jangan-jangan...

"Bukankah pintu _freezer_ _room_ sedang rusak?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu dengan jantung yang mendadak berdebar cepat.

"Iya. Aku sudah mengadu pada manager Luhan. Tapi dia bilang teknisinya baru akan datang besok," Jawab Baekhyun.

" _Shit_! Jongin ada di dalam _freezer_!" Chanyeol lantas berlari keluar ruang loker dengan kalap.

Kris, Baekhyun, Ravi dan Jongdae melotot tidak percaya sebelum ikut berlari menuju _freezer_ _room_. "Aku akan melapor pada manager!" Kata Jongdae.

Sebelum sampai ke _freezer_ _room_ , Chanyeol harus masuk _chiller_ _room_ lebih dahulu. Karena _freezer_ letaknya lebih dalam dari _chiller_.

"Matikan suhunya!" Teriak Baekhyun kalap.

Kris lantas meloncat untuk mencapai tombol _off_ yang ada di atas tembok. Mereka menyusul masuk Chanyeol yang sedang mencoba membuka pintu _freezer_ yang macet.

"Jongin! Jongin! Kau dengar aku?!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

Jongin meringkuk di samping pintu dengan berselimut apron kokinya. Bibirnya membiru dan ia menggigil kedinginan. Ia tak memiliki tenaga untuk bersuara. Ia sudah hampir membeku. Rasanya dia mati rasa saat ini. Namun ia tidak boleh mati disini. Jadi dia berusaha meraih kenop, setidaknya ia harus memberi tanda agar mereka tahu jika ia ada di dalam.

 _"Sehun... tolong... hiks..."_

Kenop pintu bergerak naik turun dari dalam. Dan itu menjadi jawaban jika memang ada orang yang terjebak di dalam.

"Jongin! Kau harus bertahan! Kami akan mencari cara untuk membuka pintunya!" Kris berteriak. Ia lantas keluar untuk mengambil kotak peralatan di gudang.

Luhan datang tergopoh-tergopoh dengan ponsel ditangannya, ia baru saja menghubungi pemadam kebakaran untuk meminta pertolongan dan juga Sehun. Saat ini pria yang berstatus sebagai suami Jongin itu nyatanya sudah berada di depan toko untuk menjemput Jongin.

Luhan dapat melihat sepupunya itu berlari panik menerobos kerumunan _customer_ dan pegawai yang was-was di depan ruangan pendingin. Lelaki dengan jas panjang itu langsung menggedor pintu _freezer_ kalap.

"Jongin! Sayang, kau dengar aku?!" Sehun berteriak keras.

"S-Sehun..." Jongin lantas kembali meraih kenop dengan sisa kekuatannya.

Dan Sehun kalang kabut melihat kenop itu bergerak dari dalam. Lalu Kris datang membawa kotak perkakas.

Sehun langsung menyerobot tanpa pikir panjang, ia menemukan palu besi dan mengambilnya tanpa babibu. Dengan wajah yang penuh khawatir, ia memukul kenop pintu tanpa peduli jika itu akan rusak dan Luhan akan memarahinya. Hanya Jongin yang ia prioritaskan. Menunggu bantuan memakan waktu lama, meski suhu sudah dimatikan, Jongin bisa saja mati duluan. Karena suhu rendah tetap terperangkap di dalam.

Setelah beberapa kali pukulan akhirnya kenop itu hancur dan pintu dapat dibuka. Sehun langsung bergegas masuk dan menemukan istrinya meringkuk amat kedinginan. Sehun tidak bersuara ataupun bertanya, ia langsung merengkuh tubuh Jongin dan menggendongnya keluar.

"Cepat ambil selimut!" Perintah Luhan. Lalu Ravi segera berlari.

Sehun mendudukkan Jongin yang hampir pingsan setelah keluar dari pendingin. Sehun lalu melepas jasnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Jongin.

"Jongin, kau baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Sehun panik seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin dalam rengkuhannya.

"D-Dingin, Hun..." Kata Jongin dengan suara lemah dan matanya hampir tertutup.

Ravi datang membawa selimut. Sehun menyambarnya dan membalut tubuh menggigil Jongin sebelum mengangkat tubuh rapuh itu dalam gendongan bridal.

" _Hyung_ , siapkan mobil. Jongin harus dibawa ke rumah sakit! Dia hypotermia!" Ujar Sehun pada Luhan, lalu berlari keluar diikuti Luhan.

"Bertahanlah, sayang!" Kata Sehun panik.

Baekhyun menautkan kedua tangan di depan dadaa. Menatap cemas ke arah Jongin yang pingsan dalam gendongan Sehun. Ia berdoa agar teman kesayangannya itu tidak mengalami hal buruk.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya mampu menatapi punggung Sehun yang telah hilang dipintu utama toko. Dalam sekejap hatinya ciut. Melihat bagaimana reaksi Sehun tadi, Chanyeol jadi sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang lebih mencintai Jongin dibanding dirinya. Melihat kepanikan Sehun dan hanya memikirkan bagaimana menyelamatkan Jongin, Chanyeol menjadi sadar bahwa dia tidak ada apa-apanya.

Sehun memang lebih pantas daripada dirinya untuk bersanding dengan Kim Jongin. Ia dapat melihat seberapa besar arti Jongin untuk Sehun. Ia dapat melihat dari mata pria itu. Sehun sangat mencintai Jongin. Memang Chanyeol tidak dapat mengandaikannya, namun ia tahu bahwa cinta Sehun lebih besar daripada miliknya.

Akan sangat keterlaluan dan jahat jika ia merebut Jongin demi keegoisannya.

Walau sakit, namun Chanyeol harus merelakannya. Ia mencoba positif, karena setidaknya ia masih berteman dengan Jongin. Dan biarlah Jongin tidak tahu tentang perasaannya ini. Biarlah dia menyimpan ini sendiri.

Semoga Jongin baik-baik saja. Itu adalah doa yang saat ini Chanyeol panjatkan.

.

.

.

Hari selanjutnya setelah insiden Jongin yang terkunci di dalam _freezer_ _room_ , teman-teman shift pagi memutuskan untuk menjenguk Jongin sepulang bekerja. Syukurlah Jongin tidak mengalami _hypotermia_ parah. Dan kata manager Luhan, kondisi Jongin sudah membaik.

Baekhyun merutuki diri sendiri karena lupa memberi tahu Jongin jika pintunya rusak. Seharusnya dia mengawal Jongin. Tapi menyesal tidak ada gunanya sekarang. Yang penting teman kesayangannya itu selamat.

Dari kaca pintu ruang rawat Jongin, Chanyeol dapat melihat jika Jongin sudah membuka mata dan saat ini sedang disuapi oleh Sehun. Chanyeol bersyukur anak itu baik-baik saja.

Namun, melihat bagaimana Sehun memperlakukan Jongin, hatinya tercubit. Pria itu nampak sangat sayang pada Jongin dan Jongin sendiri nampak nyaman ketika Sehun mengelus puncak kepalanya. Bahkan Jongin tersenyum tulus untuk lelaki itu.

"Kim Jongin huwee~" Baekhyun masuk begitu saja dan berhambur memeluk Jongin yang tengah menelan buburnya dengan posisi duduk bersandar bantal. Sementara Sehun terkejut bukan main karena teriakan cempreng Baekhyun. Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat kegilaan Baekhyun. Duh, untung Jongin tidak tersendak.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Kami sangat khawatir," Kata Baekhyun sambil duduk di tepi ranjang Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap bahu Baekhyun pelan, "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku,"

"Sini biar aku yang suapi Jongin," Kali ini Kyungsoo yang bicara dan merebut mangkuk bubur di tangan Sehun yang baru habis seperempat. Menggantikan kegiatan Sehun menyuapi Jongin. Sehun lantas bangkit dari duduknya dan membiarkan teman Jongin yang memiliki mata seperti pororo ini menyuapi Jongin. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi mereka. Sepertinya Jongin benar-benar disayangi teman-temannya.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak supaya cepat pulih," Kata Kyungsoo seperti ibu-ibu yang menasehati anaknya.

"Iya, Jongin. Jadi kau bisa kembali bekerja. Tempat kerja sepi tanpa kau," Kris menimpali.

"Yah, teman-teman tidak berhenti khawatir. Jadi cepatlah sembuh," Sambung Chanyeol.

"Iya-iya~" Jawab Jongin seraya menerima suapan Jongin.

"Oh iya, ini untukmu. Dari teman-teman. Mereka titip salam, semoga lekas sembuh," Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuket parcel buah.

"Cantiknya. Siapa yang membuat ini?" Mata Jongin berbinar menerima parcel buah dengan pita ungu dan secarik kartu ucapan yang mewakili teman-teman setoko.

"Kami membuatnya bersama-sama loh," Jawab Baekhyun antusias.

"Terima kasih, kalian memang yang terbaik," Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Mau makan buah apa? Biar aku yang kupas. Tinggal pilih mana yang kau suka," Tawar Kris.

"Apa saja aku suka. Hehehe..."

Ya begitulah interaksi Jongin dengan teman-teman yang menyayanginya. Cemburu? Tidak. Sehun justru senang karena Jongin memiliki banyak teman yang baik seperti mereka. Mereka saling peduli. Dan Sehun tahu semua yang mereka lakukan pada Jongin semata-mata karena mereka berteman. Tidak lebih.

Sepertinya mengenal mereka tidak buruk juga.

Jadi, interaksi mereka berlanjut pada sesi perkenalan seorang Oh Sehun. Walau Chanyeol nampak canggung, tapi bocah itu bisa mengatasinya. Melihat penampilan Sehun dari jarak sedekat ini, ia jadi kagum sendiri. Casual tapi _manly_ dan _gentleman_. Memang cocok bersanding dengan Jongin yang manis. Chanyeol sedang belajar merelakan. Setidaknya Jongin berada disisi pria yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Entah dalam hal fisik atau materi. Walau Chanyeol sedikit minder dengan kedudukan Sehun, tapi ia masih baik-baik saja. Lagipula, si Sehun ini ternyata baik juga dan tidak mempermasalahkan Jongin yang dekat dengan teman-temannya. Chanyeol rasa Sehun adalah tipe yang pengertian.

Yah, sepertinya kisah cinta yang sejak awal hanya dianggap candaan dan bertepuk sebelah tangan ini harus berakhir. _Cause Sehun can treat Jongin better than Chanyeol._

.

.

.

I'm sorry for late updeat the sequel. Dan maaf untuk yang minta Chanbaek gak aku kabulin. Soalnya di awal aku udah nyebut Taeyeon sebagai calonnya Baek lewat dialog Jongin.

Masalah Chanyeol jadinya ama siapa, silahkan lanjutin sendiri. Karena punyaku cuma sampek segini aja. Wkwk maapin yak... Hehe

Dan buat NC nya... Heungg... I'm sorry kalau ancur banget. Hahaha... aku gagap kalok bikin scene begituan wakakaka...

Last, kuharap kalian suka sequel sederhana ini.

Regards,

Winter AL Yuurama


End file.
